Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to respiratory devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to respiratory devices receiving pressurized breathing gases for humidification and having liquid isolation constructions.
Description of the Related Art
Breathing treatment devices typically include an airflow generator to supply pressurized gases. In some breathing treatment devices the device may include an integrated water supply chamber. The water chamber can include a supply of water that is used to humidify the breathing gases that are being supplied by the breathing treatment device.
In some configurations the breathing treatment devices are designed to be portable and/or movable. When such devices are moved while containing a water supply reservoir, the reservoir may tip and allow water to spill from the water reservoir into other regions of the breathing treatment devices.